The Vanderbilt CDTR is a distinct organizational, interdisciplinary program involving 38 actively funded faculty distributed among three schools and four colleges of the University. Five additional funded faculty members whose primary appointment is at Meharry Medical School also participate. Under the leadership of Dr. Elasy, the core will be responsible for the allocation and oversight of Center resources and the coordination and integration of the CDTR components and activities. In particular, the administrative core actively coordinates and oversees Pilot and Feasibility activities as well as Enrichment activities. A web site has been created (https://labnodes.vanderbilt.edu/cdtr) and is carefully maintained. There is general continuity in the leadership of the Center with a change in the leadership of a regional core for Behavioral Intervention Technologies and Services (Osborn) and a new leader for the enrichment core (Wilkins). The Vanderbilt CDTR continues under the direction of Tom A. Elasy, M.D., who is PI/Director of the Center. Dr. Elasy is the Ann and Roscoe R. Robinson Chair in the Diabetes Center, Director of the Vanderbilt Division of General Internal Medicine and Public Health, former director of the Vanderbilt Eskind Diabetes Clinic, and has directed the current CDTR for the past 5 years. He is assisted by an Associate Director (Russell Rothman, M.D.) and a Scientific Executive Committee (David Schulndt, Ph.D., Shari Barkin, M.D., Chandra Osborn, Ph.D., Robert Greevey, Ph.D., Consuelo Wilkins, M.D., Margaret Hargraeves, Ph.D.). An internal advisory group consists of Al Powers, M.D. (Director, Vanderbilt Diabetes Research and Training Center), Gordon Bernard, M.D. (Director, Vanderbilt CTSA) and Robert Dittus, M.D., (Director, Vanderbilt Institute for Medicine and Public Health). All three internal advisory members hold senior positions within Vanderbilt enhancing the visibility and effectiveness of the center. This group of investigators brings considerable scientific experience, administrative and managerial skills, and continuity to the Vanderbilt CDTR. An external advisory committee has visited Vanderbilt in conjunction with enrichment activities (Elizabeth Walker, Ph.D. from Einstein, William Herman, M.D. from the University of Michigan, and Thomas Keyserling, M.D. from the University of North Carolina ) and bring national expertise in the areas of disparity research, community engaged research, information technology and implementation science. Dr. Elasy will provide an annual update to the external and internal advisory committee to reflect progress on center goals. The Director, Associate Director and Scientific Executive Committee will meet monthly to review core utilization, discuss enrichment activities, review progress of junior faculty (funded and not yet funded) and consider additional opportunities for collaboration beyond scheduled seminars, journal clubs, and local works-in- progress.